diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Poisoned Water Supply (quest)
Poisoned Water Supply is a quest in the original Diablo, which involves the cleansing of Tristram's tainted water source. All Diablo games contain either this quest or the quest. At the beginning of the game, if the fountain in the center of the town of Tristram is full of yellow-colored water, this quest is present in the game. It is initiated by speaking to Pepin after entering the dungeon for the first time. Completion of this quest will grant the player the Ring of Truth. The tainted water source is located in a sublevel which originates from the second floor of the dungeon. The entrance appears as an opening in the wall, and there are several candles nearby. Inside, there is more of the yellow-colored water. Once all enemies within the sublevel are defeated, the water changes back to normal, indicating the completion of this quest. NPC Quotes Initiation: :"I'm glad I caught up to you in time! Our wells have become brackish and stagnant and some of the townspeople have become ill from drinking them. Our reserves of fresh water are quickly running dry. I believe that there is a passage that leads to the springs that serve our town. Please find what has caused this calamity, or we all will surely perish." Deckard Cain: :"Hmm, I don't know what I can really tell you about this that will be of any help. The water that fills our wells comes from an underground spring. I have heard of a tunnel that leads to a great lake - perhaps they are one and the same. Unfortunately, I do not know what would cause our water supply to be tainted." Gillian: :"My grandmother is very weak, and Garda says that we cannot drink the water from the wells. Please, can you do something to help us?" Ogden: :"I have always tried to keep a large supply of foodstuffs and drink in our storage cellar, but with the entire town having no source of fresh water, even our stores will soon run dry. Please, do what you can or I don't know what we will do." Griswold: :"Pepin has told you the truth. We will need fresh water badly, and soon. I have tried to clear one of the smaller wells, but it reeks of stagnant filth. It must be getting clogged at the source." Wirt: :"For once, I'm with you. My business runs dry - so to speak - if I have no market to sell to. You better find out what is going on, and soon!" Farnham: :"(scoffs) You drink water?" Adria: :"The people of Tristram will die if you cannot restore fresh water to their wells. Know this - Demons are at the heart of this matter, but they remain ignorant of what they have spawned." Pepin: :"Please, you must hurry. Every hour that passes brings us closer to having no water to drink. We cannot survive for long without your help." Completion: :"What's that you say - the mere presence of the Demons had caused the water to become tainted? Oh, truly a great Evil lurks beneath our town, but your perseverance and courage gives us hope. Please take this ring - perhaps it will aid you in the destruction of such vile creatures." Diablo III A version of this quest can be completed in The Darkening of Tristram in Diablo III. Inside the Dark Passage one may find the Resplendent Chest which drops a Magic quality version of Ring of Truth. Killing all monsters in the Passage will not yield any additional reward, but will purify the water and illuminate the cave.